


Beorn's Garden

by Imladris



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imladris/pseuds/Imladris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regular fluff. Fili and Reader spend some minor quality time with each other in Beorn's garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beorn's Garden

“Would you be as nice to accompany me outside, my lord?” you asked, a grin resting on your lips. The strained and mockingly polite sentence and tone in your voice lured

a laugh out of a certain blond dwarf. Putting down a large tank of milk, he jumped off the uncomfortably high chair. His mustache twitched upwards as he smiled at you. Deciding to play along, he bowed and lent you his arm.

“It would be most pleasant, my lady.” you laughed heartily but accepted his offer graciously, not longer bothering to play along. You were on your way out to the garden as you passed a bookshelf. Your eyes lightened up at the sight of books because by Mahal, far too much time had passed without reading one! You had brought one on the journey but it had been lost somewhere in the Misty Mountains.

“Fili, wait! Can you help me reach that book?” the dwarf in question stopped and shook his head. He raised one eyebrow as if to ask if you were mocking him or not, because he wasn’t immensely taller than you at all and the book was on the top shelf, which for Beorn probably wasn’t high at all, but it was the exact opposite for dwarves. A grin tugged at your lips as you imagined Fili trying to reach it to no avail, and how it would irk him.

“I will not, my lady. Later perhaps, but I am in serious need of fresh air.” he had still not dropped the title, which was in fact very ironic since you were not a lady at all, but his usual playful tone was back. Your grin was replaced with a fond smile instead.

As the pair of you finally stepped outside, you blissfully sighed at the scent of green grass and at the sound of birds chirping. Fili let go of your arm and draped his around your waist instead. As he buried his face in your hair you giggled childishly, and turned so that you faced him.

“We’re alone now…” Fili whispered in your ear, his voice low and purring. You laughed and cupped his face, shaking your head. “No, Fili, you know better.” you gave him a dazzling smile and pressed your forehead to his. He shrugged and abruptly sat down on the ground.

“What are you doing?” you asked, laughing with you eyebrows raised. He patted the ground beside him. “Just sit down, my lady.” he said, a light smile resting on his lips.

“Why are you calling me ‘my lady’ all of a sudden? I do have a name, you know…’” you ignored his whole sentence, except for the title of course. He waved his hand in the air at your words as if they were nonsense.

“You are though… my lady, that is. You are mine and I am yours.” you huffed, if he wasn’t a charmer then you were not entirely sure anyone could be called so. When you did as he wished, you turned and lay your head in his lap. Fili’s fingers started to absent mindedly massage your scalp. As his fingers found the braid he had put in your hair, you smiled. He loosened it and gently rebraided it, telling you how it had gotten all tangled up. This was the first time since Rivendell you were truly at ease. Beorn had reassured you all that while you were in his territory, harm would come to none.

“You don’t like me calling you ‘my lord’, Fili.” you cleverly retorted after a while and he laughed heartily, telling you that it was true enough. As you felt your eyelids grow heavier with each second that passed, Fili began to hum a merry song and you wished, foolishly, that you could stay in this moment forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one I ever wrote. You can also find it here on tumblr:   
> http://khazadh.tumblr.com/post/105983542268/beorns-garden


End file.
